El regreso
by claudiya23
Summary: Hola! hace muchisisimo tiempo que no escribia, espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia, bueno luego de 3 años de la guerra con Hades, todo esta tranquilo y los santos de oro revividos, viviendo en paz y armonía; pero ellos no contaban que athena y otra diosa harian un trato algo extraño. Historia No Yaoi, no tengo nada en contra con las historia yaoi, simple queria cambia
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Despues de varios años vuelvo a escribir, pero esta historia va para el final si o si, bueno, hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribia y espero que este bien, siempre he querido hacer una historia de saint seiya, y ahora puedo, aunque le digo de antemano, me apesta el mari sue, asi que esta historia siempre va a poner en alto lo que son los personajes de saint seiya antes que otros creados por mi.

Aclaraciones: Hace tiempo que deje de ver el anime, y el manga estoy en proceso de leerlo, ahora les pido perdon si las fechas o datos no están bien según la cronología, asi que si tienen que hacerme alguna corrección háganlo porque no tengo ningún problema en criticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas.

Esta serie y el anime le pertenecen al gran Masami Kurumada, tan genial el por hacer esta gran historia, y todos los personajes son de su exclusiva autoria, excepto los que voy a integrar yo.

Este fanfic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, es solamente diversión y eso espero también de ustedes.

"…" pensamientos

Diálogos

Flashback: recuerdos.

Advertencia: Este fanfic es NO-YAOI, no tengo nada en contra de las historias yaoi y respeto mucho a la gente que le gusta ese tipo de historias, pero me gustaría ver a los santos dorados en otras situaciones.

**Resumen:** Luego de 3 años de la guerra con Hades, todo esta tranquilo y los santos de oro revividos, viviendo en paz y armonía; pero ellos no contaban que athena y otra diosa harian un trato que alborotaría el santuario por completo, ya que debido a este trato llegan dos mujeres, que tienen varias sorpresas y muchísimos recuerdos e historias que contar de nuestros queridos santos, sobretodo de los mayores. Disfruten ^_ ^

El Regreso

En algun lugar del Olimpo, estaba nuestra querida y consentida Saori, mejor dicho Athenea, junto a una mujer de edad mas madura, de cabellos largos negros y lacios, de ojos oscuros, sus ropas denotaban algo de seriedad y pulcritud en ella al ser osucuras, pero a pesar de eso tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su cara demostraba una alegría inmensa, Athena adopta una actitud seria a lo que le dice esta mujer.

Tia ¿estas segura de que mi tio Hades no se enojara con lo que estas haciendo?- le pregunta un poco seria la pelimorada y al ver la actitud de su tia tan relajada se preocupa mas.

Creeme pequeña athena, Hades no se tiene que meter en mis asuntos, ella son mis guerreras y ninfas a la vez, por mi en este momento se puede ir a coser tapioca, jajajaja- rie de forma malvada, y nuestra querida diosa se asusta un poco.

Bueno entonces, mi tio no hara nada malo en contra de mis pobres santos?- pregunta todavía conmocionada la diosa de la sabiduría viendo a su tia, reina de los inframundos Persefone- porque ya sabes que ellos quedaron muy mal anímicamente después de la guerra santa- mirándola de reojo

Nooo para nada y pobre de él, sabe que pierde conmigo- rie maquiavélicamente-el sabe que si hace algo yo me quedo aca durante todo el año y el perderá – sonriendo pícaramente- asi que no les hara nada- cambiando un poco el semblante- aparte las guerreras que irían necesitan aclarar cosas con algunos de tus santos, y necesito que lo hagan aunque no lo creas ellas han cuidado de mi desde tiempos mitológicos y el cariño que les tengo es muy grande y por esta razón estoy haciendo este trato contigo sobrina mia- mirándola de forma seria

Muy bien tia si ese es el caso y creo que este pacto ayudara tanto a mis santos como a tus guerreras, ademas formaremos una gran alianza, tanto para tu esposo como con los demás dioses que a veces quieren atacar la tierra- dijo sonriente Saori.

Asi es, de ahora en adelante si yo necesito de ti o tu de mi vamos a poder contar con los guerreros de cada una, asi que este seria un trato?- Persefone le tiende la mano a Saori, esta también le tiende la mano y ambas cierran el trato con un apretón de manos – este trato a parte de las futuras batallas que tengamos va ser, que dos de mis guerreras y a la vez ninfas van a ir a tu santuario a entrenar con tus santos dorados, como una forma de reconciliación y amistad de ambas partes- dijo esto sonriendo de forma muy sincera.

Muy bien tia- asi ambas se quedan conversando de diferentes cosas y asuntos de dioses.

-o-

_Dos semanas después…_

_Santuario de Athena, Rodorio, Grecia._

Uf que calor hace en este lugar se nota que no hemos venido hace mas de 10 años, bueno eso lo digo yo, ya que tu te fuiste antes- dice una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, tomado en una trenza, ojos color azul cielo, que no se notaban debido a que estaba usando lentes de sol, tez blanca, de contextura mediana, de facciones finas, y de estatura aprox. De 1.53 cms y aproximadamente de unos 30 años, esta se dirige a otra casi de la misma estatura, pero con un poco mas de trasero, de piel blanca igual que la otra chica, sus ojos eran de color gris, y su cabello amarrado en una coleta, de color azul plateado.

Asi es Ariadna, hace muchísimo tiempo que no venia a este lugar, y nunca pensé en venir nuevamente, pero tu sabes las ocurrencias de la señora Persefone, nunca la vamos a entender- haciendo un ademan con su cabeza en señal de resignación a la actitud de su diosa- Pero bueno aquí estamos y tenemos que quedarnos por un buen tiempo- dice de manera firme.

Sip, asi es, pero Krista, tu crees que ellos, estén vivos?- pregunto un tanto inquieta la castaña.

No lo se Ari, pero si es asi espero que estén en alguna misión, no me quiero encontrar con el- al terminar de decir esta oración, en su semblante se refleja tristeza y nostalgia- Pero bueno asi y todo tenemos que afrontar la misión que nos encomendaron y lograr a llegar hacer las paces con los santos de oro- recuperando su control en las emociones, Krista siempre se destaco por ser una mujer muy tierna y preocupada por los demás, pero en cierto momento de su vida se volvió mas fría, pero aun asi mantenía su carácter mas bondadoso, pero sin dejarse pisotear por nadie, aprendió una lección muy importante en su vida y eso la ayudo a formar su temperamento, pero a pesar de todo sigue siendo esa adolescente enamorada de un alumno del santuario al cual nunca mas volvió a ver.

Si, amiga, debemos mostrarnos fuertes, yo se que es difícil para ti, ya que lo volviste a ver hace un tiempo atrás, pero creeme, hay que ser fuerte, no nos podemos poner sensibles, tenemos que pensar que es solo una misión y nada mas- dijo Ariadna o "Ari" para los amigos, posee un carácter mucho mas fuerte que Krista, es muy apasionada en lo que hace y es muy leal a Persefone, pero no asi hacia Hades; ella al igual que su amiga, pasaron por este santuario, y tuvieron una relación con alguien de ese lugar; por lo tanto el regresar ahí va ser un gran dilema.

Ambas llegan al lugar encomendado por su señora, el lugar se mantenía igual del cual se habían ido con el corazón roto, caminaron unos cuantos pasos y unos guardias las detuvieron de forma agresiva y brusca.

Disculpen señoras, pero este no es un lugar de visitas, asi que necesito que se vayan de aquí, ya que es un lugar sagrado perteneciente a la diosa Athena- dijo uno de los tipos con cara de molestia y fastidio y a lo cual su compañero también agrego

Si señoras váyanse por donde vinieron aquí no se aceptan visitas- diciendo lo ultimo en forma burlesca. Ari y Krista, se miraron entre si y la primera miro con cara de pocos amigos a los dos guardias.

Disculpa, ¿ se puede saber a quien le dices "señora"?- alzando la voz mas de lo normal, en su frente se notaba una vena hinchada, sobresaliendo de su sien, se notaba que trataba de mantener su autocontrol y a la vez saliendo de ella un aura maligna alrededor de su cuerpo, a lo que los guardias se quedaron de piedra, iba a atacar cuando siente la mano de Krista, quien la calma con la mirada.

Tranquila Ari, yo voy a hablar con ellos- dirigiéndose con calma a los tipos que no la dejaban entrar- Joven, porfavor necesitamos entrar, nosotras somos guerreras de Persefone, quien hizo un trato con la diosa Athena, y por eso estamos aquí por una misión encomendada para nosotras, ademas traemos bastante equipaje para que no nos digan que no- dijo lo mas calmada posible y mostrando su mejor sonrisa, pero los guardias seguían impasibles- ¡por favor, es la verdad lo que estamos diciendo!- levantando las manos en forma de exageración- ¡ somos ninfas de la diosa Persefone!- ya mas o menos alterada…

_Dentro del santuario…_

Los santos de oro reunidos, estaban entrenando según su rutina dada por el patriarca, todos concentrados, menos uno, de cabellos azul claro, quien miro a su hermano.

Oye Saga, creo que escucho voces peleando con los guardias de la entrada- dijo algo preocupado (N/A: siiiiii aunque no lo crean Kanon se preocupa U/U), su hermano no le dio importancia y lo calmo.

No te preocupes Kanon, serán algunos pobladores que vendrán a dejarles ofrendas a Athena- dijo totalmente concentrado en sus ejercicios.

No hermano, creo que son personas que están totalmente fuera de si, mejor vamos a ver- tomando a su hermano mayor del brazo y llevándolo hacia la entrada, y ahí lograron divisar dos siluetas, pero se notaban que eran mayores, pero por la distancia no habían visto bien sus caras.

¡ Le estoy diciendo que somos guerreras de Persefone! ¡Por enésima vez! – dijo ya muy alterada Krista- En serio yo no soy de pelear a golpes, pero me están haciendo enfadar muchísimo, les digo que somos guerreras enviadas por Persefone- decía ya rendida la ojigris, a lo lejos ve acercarse a dos figuras masculinas muy conocidas para ellas – en serio porfavor dejenos pasar venimos en son de paz- ya totalmente desesperanzada, a lo que Ari no se había dado cuenta de las figuras que venían acercándose

Muy bien chicos ustedes se lo buscaron, los voy a atacar por no creernos y colmaron mi paciencia- poniéndose en posición de ataque- torrente…- pero fue detenida por una voz muy conocida para ella

¿Ari?, ¿ en verdad eres tu la pequeña Ari?- dijo un conmocionado Saga, el cual estaba sorprendido y a la vez feliz de volver a verla.- "Por fin nos volvemos a ver mi pequeña saltamontes jejejeje, mi único amor, la única mujer con la que comparti mis mas intimos secretos y a la única que le entregue mi corazón, pero lo arruine todo, por culpa de esta maldita doble personalidad llamada Arles, pero ¿ harán aquí? Claro la otra es Krista, la que alguna vez fue la novia de Kanon"- terminando de rememorar ciertas cosas Saga detiene a los guardias y los mira con su peor cara- dejen entrar a las señoritas- dijo en tono serio- ellas les dijeron quienes son, aparte ellas ya habían estado aquí mucho antes que ustedes llegaran, asi que muestren un poco mas de respeto a dos antiguas discípulas del santuario de Athena- mostrando una actitud altiva; acto seguido ambos guardias les dejan el paso a las chicas, quienes entraron con toda la dignidad posible, ya que estaban totalmente nerviosas al encontrarse con los gemelos de geminis.

Y no traten de hacer nada en contra de ellas, ¿estamos? – dijo un muy molesto Kanon, quien no fue capaz de saludar como lo hizo su hermano con Ari, lo único que tenia en mente era abrazar a esa pequeña llamada Krista-"mi ratoncita, tan bella, no la veía desde un año antes de la batalla con los santos de bronce en el templo de Poseidon, ya que ella fue la sicologa de la hermana menor de Julian, la pude encontrar y estar con ella, pero se fue sin decirme nada, ademas yo estaba ensimismado en gobernar el Santuario, fui un estúpido al dejarla ir, pero ahora que esta aquí tendre que hacer algo"- pensó no muy convencido el gemelo- bueno chicas cuanto tiempo!- dijo tratando de sonar alegre- han cambiado muchísimo, sobretodo tu Ari, casi ni te reconozco, pero ¿Qué hacen por aca?- pregunto un tanto curioso, a lo que la misma Ari con su carácter fuerte que la destacaba les respondió con un gesto de arrogancia.

Si Kanon, tanto tiempo- dijo de forma sarcástica- bueno nosotras necesitamos hablar con la diosa Athena, no con súbditos- mirando a Saga de manera despectiva- es algo complejo para sus cabezas asi que porfavor comuniquenos con ella porfavor- tratando de mantener impasible a pesar de tener la presencia de Saga muy cerca de ella, este la miro extrañado.

Bueno señoritas, esperenos aquí, con mi hermano volvemos de inmediato- dijo dolido el caballero de geminis- vamos Kanon las señoritas no quieren saludar a antiguos conocidos, parece que se olvidaron de donde vienen- mirando a Ari un tanto triste, ambas chicas se sintieron muy mal pero lo disimularon.

"todo es por nuestro bien tenemos que ser firmes"- decía para si una afligida Ari- amiga- dirigiéndose a Krista, esta la mira con cara de interrogación- ¿Por cuánto tiempo nos iremos a quedar aca?-

No lo se amiga, siento que estas dos diosas traman algo muy raro, pero en fin, será el tiempo que sea, al terminar nuestra misión nos tenemos que devolver de inmediato a nuestro hogar- dijo seria Krista

Asi es- cruzándose de brazos, ¿ Y cuando pensara en llegar la diosa esta? – ya un tanto malhumorada debido a la reacción de los guardias- se supone que a ella le enseñaron modales, ¿no es asi?- y justo en ese momento aparece Saori, junto con el Patriarca y los santos de geminis

Vaya, vaya, vaya, asi que aquí están mis alumnas mas obedientes de todo el santuario y que me dejaron solito- dijo fingiendo cara de tristeza Shion, ambas voltean a verlo y se les ilumina la mirada, ambas corren a los brazos de este como si fueran niñas pequeñas.

¡MAESTRO SHION!- gritaron al unisono las mujeres- Tanto tiempo sin verlo, ¿ asi que también fue revivido?- pregunto ansiosa Krista

Si asi es, volvi a ser el Patriarca, las he extrañado mucho, pero que bueno que están aquí- abrazandolas muy fuerte

Que bien que se conozcan – dijo una alegre Saori- asi que ustedes estuvieron entrenando en el Santuario, pero ¿Por qué se fueron? – pregunto curiosa la diosa, las chicas ensombrecieron la mirada y se quedaron en silencio

Por culpa mia- dijo Saga con la mirada llena de tristeza – fue culpa mia, ellas eran muy buenas discípulas pero yo y mi otra personalidad echaron todo a perder- dijo muy arrepentido el geminiano

Pero no te preocupes Saga, ya eso no es tan importante, quizás lo mas probables es que nosotras no estábamos designadas para ser guerreras de Athena, sino mas bien de Persefone- al ver tanto alboroto y que la "princesa Saori" (N/A: que mala soy ajajaja) había bajado del templo intrigo a todos los demás caballeros los cuales se acercaron a ellos

¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto Aiorios , que también se llevo una sorpresa al ver a las chicas- ¡pero si son ustedes!- los demás todavía mas confundidos

Hermano ¿tu las conoces? – dijo Aioria, las chicas lo reconocen

Pero si tu eres el pequeño Aioria, como has crecido- dijo una alegre Krista- si eras tan pequeño cuando nos fuimos de aca- sin aguantarse las lagrimas- y también esta el pequeño Afrodita, el pequeño Shura,y también Angelo!, mejor dicho Death Mask Ahhhh! , que emoción!- decía muy feliz la peliplateada- ustedes no se acuerdan de nosotras verdad?- los caballeros nombrados estaban totalmente anodadados y negaron todos al mismo tiempo con un movimiento de cabeza- U.U bueno, me lo imaginaba, yo soy Krista fui alumna del caballero de Libra y ella es mi amiga que fue alumna del caballero de Virgo, antes de que ustedes los mas jóvenes llegaran, ya que después de eso, ustedes tomaron posición en sus respectivas casas, aparte de eso nosotras cuidamos de ustedes y también entrenamos, junto con Saga, Aiorios y Kanon- dijo mirando a los mayores - y por diversas circunstancias nos fuimos del Santuario, mucho antes de que llegaran los demás- terminando con una sonrisa- pero me alegro mucho que estén bien – mirando hacia Ari – no es cierto amiga?-

Sip asi es, nosotras los cuidábamos de que no se cayeran, o lloraran, también les contábamos cuentos para dormir, bueno a Death Mask tenían que ser historia de terror o sino no dormía en toda la noche- enfocándose en el caballero de Cancer- bueno y esa es nuestra presentación-

Si, bueno chicas, ustedes ahora son guerreras de la diosa Persefone, mi tia consentida- dijo Athena muy sonriente- pero ustedes a pesar de ser guerreras de ella, no asi son leales a Hades, o me equivoco, ya que ustedes no viven con ella en el inframundo- las chicas se miraron sorprendidas

Bu..bueno, si es asi, nosotras le debemos nuestras vidas a la señora Persefone no a Hades- dijo seria Ari

Ven chicos por los que se estaban asustando, ellas son leales a reina del inframundo no a mi tio "querido"- dijo esto en forma sarcástica la diosa de la sabiduría- bueno ellas se vienen a quedar durante dos meses aca al santuario, ademas de entrenar, a ellas les pueden preguntar cosas que le aquejan, por ejemplo Krista es sicologa, asi que los que estén algo angustiados y necesiten algun consejo la tienen a ella y bueno Ari es psiquiatra, por lo tanto igual pueden hacerles consultas con dolencias y cosas asi ya que es medico de todas formas- dijo sonriente a lo que a nuestro querido capricorniano se le ocurrió decir algo muy inteligente

Jajajajajja Psiquiatra, esta bien para ti Saga jajajajaj a ver si se te quita lo chiflado y los enanitos no se te arrancan de nuevo al bosque- decía el español muerto de la risa junto con los demás- Saga lo mira feo ya que si las miradas mataran el carnero estaría bajo tierra hace muchísimo tiempo, este se calla junto con los demás

Muy gracioso Shura, a ti te deberían hacer una lobotomía, para ver si se te quita lo estúpido- Todos los demás se vuelven a reir con mas ganas, las chicas los miraban con cara de interrogación

Y que a ti te tendrían que hacer transplante de cerebro a ver si se te quita lo imbécil- dijo Shura molesto todos los demás reian de buena gana

Ya paren chicos- dijo un calmado Shion- tenemos visitas no se muestren vulgares delante de las chicas- ellas se miraron y se pusieron a reir-

Jajajajjaajjajajaja, ahora me acuerdo que una vez Shura no podía dormir cortesía de Saga que hablaba y hablaba y el pequeño Shura le dice ¡Callate cara de torta que no me dejais dormir!- dijo muerta de la risa Ari- fue muy chistoso la cara de Saga lo hubieran visto-dijo entre risas todos los demás los miraron sonrientes

Y una duda que hacia Saga contigo en la casa de Shura? – dijo Milo mirando las miradas de complicidad que se dieron Saga y Ari, ademas la chica estaba totalmente roja como un tomate

E..est..este mmm bueno- mirando a Saga para que le ayudara, a lo que sin preveer Krista sale en su defensa-

Porque Shura era un pequeño travieso y no se dormía sin alguna historia de mi amiga, y Saga la acompañaba netamente por ser caballero- mirando a los involucrados- ¿ no es cierto chicos?- estos se miran

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- responden al unisono no muy convencidos los aludidos

Ahhhm- contesta un Milo mas intrigado que satisfecho con la respuesta dada.

Muy bien, tanta cosa, algunos de ustedes que se hacen llamar caballeros, quien va ser el amable de llevar el equipaje de mis niñas- mirándolas con cariño el patriarca, todos se quedan mirando entre si

Yo, lo voy hacer- dice un serio Kanon, tomando las pertenencias de Krista- a todo esto gran patriarca- el lemuriano le presta atención – las chicas en que casa van a dormir o dormirán el templo?- pregunta un tanto ansioso y a lo que a nuestra pequeña revoltosa ( perdon Athena) contesta muy feliz

Con ustedes, ya que parecen que se conocen muy bien- mirándolos sonriente- no es cierto Patriarca?- este la mira y se da cuenta de las intenciones de la diosa

Si asi es- ademas ustedes pasaban mas en la casa de geminis que en las que se estaban preparando, asi que estaría muy bien, que opinan chicos- mirando a los gemelos ambos se miran sonrientes-

Por supuesto- contesta un alegre Saga- yo llevare entonces las cosas de Ari o Ariadna?- mirándola con cara de gato con botas, mientras que la ojiazul piensa "ughhh maldito seductor, sabe que esa mirada me vuelve loca, al igual que su hermoso rostro, hermosos brazos, hermosas piernas, hermosos pectorales, hermoso… ahhh me estoy volviendo loca! No puedo pensar en esas cosas ahora que para mas remate tengo que compartir casa con el, nooo, no puedo dejarme conquistar nuevamente y menos por el, sin antes aclarar las cosas…pero de todas maneras no dejo de pensar como será estar entre sus brazos nuevamente, siiiii estoy loca porque me vuelva a besar y hacer todo lo que hacíamos en su cuarto cuando el idiota de Arles no mandaba en su cabecita, cuando eramos nosotros y nadie mas", terminando de pensar esto con un deje de tristeza

Ari esta bien Saga- poniendo su mejor sonrisa "hermosa, simplemente hermosa, no puedo esperar para estar a solas con ella y poder aclarar todo lo que sucedió en este santuario, y quizás quien sabe hacer las paces y algo mas que eso, como lo que hacíamos mientras nadie nos buscaba en el santuario jejejejej, oh no puede ser lo que estoy pensando me he convertido en un maldito pervertido, todo por culpa del estúpido de Kanon, pero no puedo dejar de mirarla esta totalmente cambiada y sobretodo su cuerpo a madurado y me encanta verla asi" decía totalmente feliz Saga

Muy bien Krista- dijo un feliz Kanon, que irradiaba felicidad y alegría- yo te llevo tus cosas como dije antes- pasando por el lado de ella- o mejor dicho ratoncita linda y MIA- diciendo esto con su tono mas seductor a lo que nuestra sensata y cariñosa Krista quedo de piedra "Maldito pervertido! Sabe que me encanta ese tono de voz que pone, me derrite, y porque no pensarlo me excita, siempre lo ha hecho, me encanta su forma de ser, su forma de besar y de U/U uf mejor no sigo pensando o quizás se me olvide que estamos en el santuario y volvamos a rememorar todo lo que hicimos en la habitación que me entrego el señor Julian al momento de tomar el trabajo para su hermana, de solo pensarlo tirito entera, porque sigue siendo tan sexy?"-

Kanon tu sabes que eso no puedes decirlo- totalmente roja

Mmm y tu que estabas pensando? Que te pusiste tan colorada?- el sabia lo que estaba pensando su "ratoncita"- te conozco muy bien Kris y yo se exactamente lo que estabas pensando o mejor dicho recordando- enarcando una ceja- o me equivoco? Te apuesto la armadura de Aiorios que estabas rememorando los viejos tiempos en la casa de Julian, eso fue hace ya casi 5 años?- mirándola de forma casi inmoral- dime que es mentira y no te hablo nunca mas, pero yo se que es asi – acercándose mas a ella- estoy seguro que es eso lo que se te paso por la cabeza, es mas podría jurar que lo único que quieres es tirarme en cualquier sitio y poder hacer todas esas cosas pervertidas que hicimos en tu habitación- acercándose a ella para que nadie mas escuchara, ya que los demás estaban conversando entre ellos mientras que todos caminaban hacia la casa de los gemelos maravilla- dime que es mentira-

Tu sabes que no te puedo decir que es mentira, porque no lo es- mirándolo directamente a los ojos- quizás si puedo estar pensando y recordando todo lo que hicimos en mi cuarto, pero al que al parecer se le esta olvidando donde esta es a ti, o no te acuerdas que también aca hicimos cosas- dejando a Kanon totalmente descolocado- ahhh ves no te acuerdas, jajajaja, ademas no se si te acuerdas pero por detrás del santuario hay un arroyo donde pasábamos horas y horas, haciendo cosas que tu llamas pervertidas y que en ese tiempo no lo considerábamos asi- caminando lo mas digna posible

No, no, no, sabia que te acordaras de esos sucesos- totalmente sorprendido- tienes una memoria mas retorcida que la mia pequeña- volviendo a sonreir de forma seductora-

Jajajaja tu no me conoces todavía tiburoncito- y adelantándose unos pasos lo dejo de piedra al antiguo servidor de poseidon

"niñita, me dejo de piedra, siempre fue tan linda, tierna, maternal pero nunca pensé que tuviera una mente tan retorcida y todavía se acuerda de lo que ella me decía cuando en su habitación, oh! Maldición me tendre que dar una ducha fría"- apresurando el paso.

Continuara…

Hola! Chicos espero que les haya gustado este capitulo intentare subir uno por semana! Ya estoy pensando en el segundo capi, como hago sufrir a estos gemelillos, pero todo vale la pena!, si se dan cuenta mantengo bien la relación entre los caballeros y los personajes que invente, ya que se supone que tienen una historia en comun y la idea es ver los puntos de vista de las dos partes, ya que la idea es que sea algo global y bien equitativa de modo que no se hable o se trate con mayor importancia a un personaje que a otro.

Eso acepto rewiews constructivos… ya que los que tienen criticas en mala onda, mejor no las hagan, en serio se los digo, ya que tuve que borrar una que estaba en proceso por criticas de personas mal intencionadas.

Que estén bien!

Se despide con un afectuoso abrazo

Claudiya23

"_**Nos hacemos presos de las palabras pronunciadas. Vigila tus palabras" Budha**_


	2. recuerdos y ¿algo de amor?

Hola! Bueno muchas gracias a los que le han dado la oportunidad a este fic, aunque en este momento haya sido un solo review, pero me alegro mucho ya que las historias hetero no son muy famosas ni leídas en este anime…

Aclaraciones: Hace tiempo que deje de ver el anime, y el manga estoy en proceso de leerlo, ahora les pido perdón si las fechas o datos no están bien según la cronología, así que si tienen que hacerme alguna corrección háganlo porque no tengo ningún problema en criticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas.

Esta serie y el anime le pertenecen al gran Masami Kurumada, tan genial el por hacer esta gran historia, y todos los personajes son de su exclusiva autoría, excepto los que voy a integrar yo.

Este fanfic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, es solamente diversión y eso espero también de ustedes.

"…" pensamientos

Diálogos

Flashback: recuerdos.

Advertencia: Este fanfic es NO-YAOI, no tengo nada en contra de las historias yaoi y respeto mucho a la gente que le gusta ese tipo de historias, pero me gustaría ver a los santos dorados en otras situaciones.

En el capitulo anterior dejamos a nuestros 4 protagonistas camino a la casa de los geminianos con sus pensamientos algo pervertidos…

Sigan leyendo para ver que pasa con estos guerreros…

_**Capitulo 2: **__recuerdos y ¿algo de amor?_

El camino a la casa de géminis fue en silencio para nuestros protagonistas, no ha si para el resto (N/A: qué raro ¬¬) mientras parloteaban Milo le dijo a Camus en silencio

No me creo que estos hayan sido netamente amigos, yo pienso que en este santuario hicieron muchas mas cosas que solo conversar y entrenar- dice con su voz pervertida a lo que el caballero de los hielos responde más que hastiado

¿en que te afecta si ellos fueron novios o no y si hicieron lo que quisieron acá?- moviendo la cabeza con resignación- no vas a cambiar eres un maldito pervertido que en lo único que anda pensando es en sexo, porque no piensas en crear o mejorar tus técnicas?- mirándolo serio pero por dentro estaba muerto de la risa con las caras que le colocaba Milo- o por ultimo porque no te dedicas a pasar la etapa de este juego de play que es "God of War"?- al escorpioncito se le ilumino la cara

OHHHH pero si es verdad ya estoy por acabar con Zeus- diciendo en voz alta a lo que nuestra diosa lo miro enojada- pero si es de mentiritas señorita Saori es solo un juego jijijiji- rascándose la cabeza

Ah espero que sea eso no mas Milo, porque ya no quiero mas problemas con los otros dioses- mientras que el patriarca lo miraba y movía la cabeza en forma de resignación

"hasta cuando cambiara este Milo? Pero lo que mas me preocupa es como van a convivir estos 4"- mirando a los gemelos y las recién llegadas-"tienen muchísimas cosas que aclarar porque vi en los corazones de ellas que guardan algo mas que declaraciones de amor por estos hermanitos, a esperar que este trato sea para bien entre las diosas y sea beneficioso para todos"- - muy bien chicos ya llegamos a la casa de géminis- mirando a las chicas- espero que se sientan cómodas mis niñas o sino me avisan y estos dos ya saben lo que les espera- mirando con reproche a los gemelos maravilla- bueno nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino hacia nuestras residencia- pero antes de que pudiera terminar interrumpe Aiorios

Pero Maestro yo me quiero quedar para conversar con las chicas hace muchos años que no las veo y nos llevábamos muy bien- dice mirando con los ojos con estrellitas de emoción, pero nuestro querido Shion sabía muy bien que tramaban estas diosas y mejor no meterse en problemas

No seas cotilla Aiorios, mas tarde cuando las chicas vayan a entrenar podrás conversar con ellas, mmm no conocía ese lado tuyo- mirándolo de reojo y todos se pusieron a reír dejando a un avergonzado Aiorios-

Si hermanito no conocía ese lado tuyo- riéndose de buena gana incluso Shaka se rio fuerte-

Ya esta bien pero es que yo les tengo mucho cariño a las chicas- abrazándolas por los hombros- por eso quería conversar con ellas y no me digas cotilla mira que con Marín mas lo que chismosean los dos- dejando rojo como un tomate a su hermano menor- bueno chicas será para mas tarde pero no se salvan de la conversación- las chicas asintieron

Bueno no te preocupes ahí hablaremos- dijo la ex alumna de la casa de libra- conversaremos hasta cansarnos jejejeje- diciendo esto muy feliz

Si, a mí también me gustaría conversar sobre algunas técnicas señorita Krista- dijo esto un sonriente caballero de Virgo y todos estaban sorprendidos y un Kanon celosísimo le salía por los poros las ganas de cambiarle la cara al joven indio, Shaka se acerca y le toca el hombro a la peliplateada y todos quedan mirando a nuestro antiguo general marino ya que desde el interior salía un aura negrísima

"Este niño bonito se atreve a tocar a mi ratoncita y mas encima quiere hablar con ella, ¿de qué? Si yo soy el que tiene que aclarar cosas con mi niña bella y quien sabe otras cosas mas" – decía sonriente- " si no la suelta ahora lo voy a mandar con su maestro"- Shaka se percato de esto y lo miro sonriente soltando a la joven a todo esto Kris estaba muy confundida y vio como el indio se acercaba al griego

¿Qué pasa Kanon? ¿Tienes miedo de que te quite al amor de tu vida? – le dijo en un susurro pasando por su lado, el griego lo miro y muy seguro de si mismo le contesto en el mismo tono de voz pero mas sombrío

Ni se te ocurra niño bonito porque tu cara te la voy a desfigurar, ella es MIA y de nadie más ¿estamos? Si no quieres una batalla de mil días ándate con cuidado, tu puedes conocer a mi hermano pero no a mí, y créeme soy más peligroso que Saga- mirando con suficiencia a Shaka

¿Tan seguro estas? Y qué pasa si te digo que ella me fascino a pesar de que tiene más años que yo? – dejando sorprendido al geminiano- créeme yo tampoco se darme por vencido pero quién sabe? – abriendo sus ojos- que gane el mejor Kanon- terminando esto se va y deja al griego totalmente sorprendido

"maldito caballero con cara de niña, pero no me voy a dar por vencido así como así, que se cree este para amenazarme? Será idiota si piensa que le tengo miedo"- dirigiendo su mirada a Krista – "ella es mía, mi niña linda, mi ratoncita, mi pequeña, mi hermosa, mi todo, aunque suene machista y ningún mocoso con cara de niño bonito me la va a quitar porque estoy decidido a reconquistarla"- acercándose a la aludida

"uhg que estarán hablando estos dos, no me gusta la energía que esta expeliendo Kanon nunca lo había visto así"- pensaba confundida la peliplateada- "espero que no sea nada malo, el me cayó bien pero no es mi tipo, yo lamentablemente tengo ojos para Kanon"- mirando cómo se acercaba – estas bien? – pregunto preocupada

Sip , no te preocupes te llevare el equipaje dentro de la casa- dijo sonriendo- anda entra a la casa y te pones cómoda, porque veo que tu amiga y mi hermano ya entraron-

Y así había sido los caballeros se habían ido dejando a Shaka y a Kanon "conversar" y entre eso Saga y Ariadna se habían adentrado a la casa de Géminis

Ohh si es verdad son unos antipáticos jijijiji- mostrando su mejor sonrisa a Kanon

"no me mires así mi niña que no se si sea capaz de seguir controlándome!"- pensaba desesperado Kanon

Una vez adentro un contento Saga atendía a una incómoda Ariadna

Que pasa Ari?- pregunta un inocente Saga- Te sucede algo malo?- acercándose a la mesa en la que ella estaba recostada y quedando muy cerca de la cara de ella

Ehhh…- contesto una sorprendida Ariadna, mirando a Saga y sintiéndose muy incómoda porque sus rostros estaban muy cerca- a mi na..na..nada- tartamudeando un poco la guerrera de Perséfone- ¿Por qué? - pregunta recuperando el control- y a ti te sucede algo raro, o tengo monos en la cara que me miras tan de cerca?- alejándose de él y tropezando con la silla, a lo que estuvo a punto de caerse y nuestro caballero como bien dice la palabra la alcanzo a sostener pero también perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre la castaña, ambos se quedaron mirando un buen rato

Yooo- dijo Ari, a lo que Saga le interrumpió con suave beso en los labios, fue algo tímido debido a los años, pero poco a poco se torno más apasionado, Ariadna se quedo de piedra, pero luego respondió posando sus brazos en el cuello de este profundizando mas el beso, abriendo los labios para que Saga pudiera ingresar a su boca con su lengua

_Se thelo yineka mou_- dijo un apasionado Saga en griego (N/A: significa te deseo querida mía) dejando sorprendida a la castaña

Saga no- no esta ahhhm- cuando sintió los labios del caballero de géminis en su cuello- no por favor- decía entre excitada y suplicante la guerrera de Perséfone- no estamos en el lugar adecuado- decía con la voz entrecortada, Saga sin hacerle caso iba bajando con sus manos y subiendo la polera de Ariadna

No me hagas esto princesa mía- besando su vientre – recuerda que en este mismo piso tu y yo hicimos el amor por segunda vez te acuerdas?- colocando roja a Ariadna

Qué lindo pero no me interesa saber las "cosas" que hicieron en el piso de la que también es mi casa- dijo un Kanon con cara de pocos amigos y algo asqueado (N/A: que es hipócrita Kanon jajajaj el pensando cosas mas obscenas de las que estaban haciendo estos dos jajajaj es muy patudo) ambos sorprendidos se levantan del piso totalmente rojos- mmm supongo que ya sabes dónde va a dormir tu "princesita"?- pregunta un Kanon con cara de victoria hacia Saga como diciéndole "Te pille eres un maldito pervertido como yo jajajaj, si no quieres que le diga al cotilla de Milo para que te moleste de por vida me dejaras también a mí de criticar"- el pobre Saga no daba más de su vergüenza a lo que en su defensa salió Ari

Jajajajaj eres un descarado Kanon – mirando de reojo a Krista- o tú crees que no sé lo que hacían en el palacio de Julián ustedes dos? – Kanon se maldijo en voz baja- no soy la niña inocente que tu conociste acá en este santuario, no señor soy lo bastante mayorcita para darme cuenta de las cosas, así que no vengas con tonteras porque si es así el mas pervertido de todos acá eres tú y mi amiga que se hace la tonta- mirando de reojo a su amiga

Yoooooo, jamás he sido una pervertida tú eras la mas pervertida Ari y no te hagas ya que todo el resto de guerreras de la señora Perséfone te pedían consejos amorosos- colocando roja de vergüenza a la castaña

Ja y tú no te quedabas atrás porque cuando no me preguntaban a mi te pedían a ti tu opinión y sobretodo en ámbito sex…- fue interrumpida por Saga

Ya terminen si la discusión era entre esta cosa que tengo de hermano y nadie mas- mirándola a ambas- así que ya terminen y vayan a dejar sus cosas a las habitaciones que tiene cada una- ambas se miran- que ustedes creían que yo voy a dormir con mi hermano, no me arrulla desde que tenemos 5 años y no creo que comience ahora así que está decidido tu- apuntando hacia Ariadna- dormirás conmigo y tu dormirás con Kanon aunque no creo que vaya a ser un sacrificio o sí?- mirándolas de manera capciosa

PERO QUE?! NI LOCA DUERMO CONTIGO- gritando ambas al unísono

Pues que raro porque en ese entonces parece que si estabas loca mi ratoncita- le dice un sonriente Kanon- por primera vez en la vida coincidimos en algo Saga te encuentro toda la razón – ambos se apoyaron con la mirada- y no me mires así con esa cara de desconcierto Kris porque es verdad y también te lo digo a ti Ari, ni creas que te salvas de lo que te estoy diciendo porque estoy muy claro que tu cuando estabas con mi hermano él era totalmente Saga y no Arles- mirándolas con cara de "enojo" pero por dentro muerto de la risa-"Siiiiiii voy a poder aunque sea dormir con mi ratoncita"- pensaba orgulloso el griego

Bueno, pero eso a ti no te concierne, ni crean yo prefiero dormir en el piso antes que dormir con Saga- cruzándose de brazos Ari

Jajajaja eso no es lo que me decía tu cuerpo antes de que nos interrumpieran mi pequeña- acercándose a ella- tu tampoco seas descarada si nada mas vamos a dormir y ahora si ustedes quieren nos tienen para otras cosas más que contarles historias para dormir, además si el maestro Shion las ve durmiendo en el piso de esta casa tengan por seguro que nosotros vamos a desaparecer- mirando con complicidad a su hermano gemelo

Así es- responde Kanon- si ustedes quieren podemos hacer más cosas pero nosotros no vamos a arriesgar nuestra cabeza para que el Patriarca nos mande a donde Hades y esta vez sin regreso - ambas se quedan mirando

Muy bien Saga y Kanon ustedes ganan- dijo una resignada Ari, dirigiéndose a Saga- pero si intentas algo mientras este durmiendo créeme que la explosión de galaxias va a parecer a un gatito mojado con lo que yo te voy hacer - mirándolo furiosa y este haciéndose el desentendido

Lo mismo va para ti Kanon- mirando con furia llameante en sus ojos al ex marina- me intentas hacer algo créeme que yo misma te enviare al inframundo y hablare con el mismísimo Hades para que te haga la estadía lo mas "HERMOSA "posible- mirándolo con un tono que a todos les dio miedo

Está bien chicas no va a pasar nada si ustedes no quieren- dijeron al unísono los gemelos, ambos se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones

Bueno Ari- abriéndole la puerta a la castaña- adelante- la chica paso con sus cosas de mano dentro del cuarto

"pero si esta tal cual desde cuando me fui con un dolor tan grande y algo más"- pensaba la ojiazul

_Flashback_

_10 años atrás_

_Esa misma habitación habían dos personas una mujer y un hombre se notaba que estaban discutiendo_

_¡por favor Saga reacciona!- decía una chica vestida con una túnica- tú no eres así, no dejes que Arles te domine por favor tu eres un gran caballero- acercándose y mirándolo de forma suplicante_

_NO- dijo un decidido Arles- ya Saga no existe, así que vete no eres más que una maldita zorra- mirándola con desprecio- o que crees que te ibas a quedar para ser algo más? Ja, no seas ilusa solamente te utilice para gastar energías y que mejor que teniendo sexo con la mujer más estúpida del santuario? – dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda y ni te creas que ese pequeño cosmos que sale dentro de ti es algo mío- volteándose y mirándola de una forma horrible- que mas da de quién es esa criatura, quizás pero yo sé que no soy el encargado de ese ser que se forma dentro de ti- la pobre mujer quedo de piedra se dirige a él y se da cuenta que no era su Saga_

_Está bien, me iré no te preocupes no sabrás nada mas de mi existencia y de este "ser" que dices tú que no es tuyo, algun dia te arrepentirás de lo que dijiste y yo estaré aquí para poder ayudarte- tomando las pocas cosas que tenia a la mano y saliendo de esa habitación con lagrimas en los ojos_

"_mi Saga porque? Te adoro y nunca más me olvidare de ti sobretodo con este bebe que viene en camino luchare para que crezca sano o sana y que no tenga este mismo mal como tú, luchare para que viva feliz y cuando sea el momento te reconozca como su padre ya que no le impondré el odio hacia ti ni a nadie"- caminando y alejándose para siempre de ese recóndito lugar de Grecia_

_Fin flashback_

Que pasa Ari?- preguntándole un tanto preocupado a la castaña que estaba ensimismada

Yo – tragando saliva- tú te acuerdas la última vez que estuvimos acá?- preguntándole un tanto temerosa

Sinceramente me acuerdo la última vez que estuvimos acá, antes de que Arles tomara completamente posesión de mi- mirándola extrañado- pero porque lo preguntas pequeña?- -¿dije algo malo la ultima vez?- "quizás que le dije para que se fuera"- pensando preocupado

"uff menos mal que no se acuerda no quiero dar explicaciones todavía de mi pequeño "ser" que fue rechazo siendo Arles"- respirando un poco mas aliviada- bueno es que a mí no me gusta este cuarto- mirándolo con tristeza- no me quedaron muy buenos recuerdos de acá- Saga la miro con todo el amor que tenia

Por favor mi pequeña dime ¿Qué fue lo que te dije para que no quieras estar aquí? – pregunto un preocupado Saga, ella lo mira con ternura

Nada, no es bueno recordar cosas, así que no te preocupes, como siempre lo he hecho me repongo rápido de las cosas malas que me suceden, lo aprendí aquí aunque de la peor forma pero no te preocupes ya estoy bien, donde puedo dejar mis cosas?- pregunta cambiando el tema, pero Saga de todas formas quedo preocupado

"Por que será que no me creo el cuento de Ari, algo paso aquí y ella no me quiere decir, pero lo recordare hablare con Shaka para que me ayude para ver si con la meditación puedo encontrar la respuesta a esta duda"- pensaba seriamente mientras miraba la griega- por allá, ahí las puedes dejar, pero creo que mejor será echarle un vistazo por si hay arañas- mirándola de reojo, esta se ruborizo pero no de vergüenza sino de rabia

Uuuuiiii ya no le tengo miedo a las arañas- cruzándose de brazos y sacándole la lengua- ya lo supere- a lo que terminando la frase Saga se le acerca y le roba un beso- Oye! –ahora si estaba totalmente roja de pena, mientras que el caballero de géminis estaba muerto de la risa- y no te rías, porque de verdad me enojo contigo, no me gusta que me tomen por sorpresa- lo miro fastidiada- - ya para – elevando un poco su cosmos para que de verdad se diera cuenta que estaba molesta

Está bien, tranquila- la tranquilizaba Saga con las manos- es que tu cara de sorpresa no me aguante la risa, fue muy divertida jajajajajajjajajajajajaj- y ahora Ari le tomo de la camisa y levanto al griego con una fuerza que él no conocía

No sé si tu sabes, pero en un momento nosotras tuvimos que luchar con algunos espectros y jueces de Hades porque se querían llevar a la señora Perséfone al inframundo en un tiempo que no era el que le correspondía y adivina con quien pelee yo- mirando la cara de sorpresa de Saga- si con Radamanthys y no salió muy bien de esa batalla, así que es en serio sigues con esa burla hacia mí y voy a perder la poca paciencia que tengo contigo- soltándolo de golpe, el geminiano se quedo totalmente anonadado con el comportamiento de la chica

No se supone que eres siquiatra y tienes que mantener la calma?- pregunta molesto y frotándose el pecho-

Si lo soy y no por presumir pero soy muy buena en mi profesión- poniendo su dedo en el pecho del Santo- pero lo único malo, es que tú me haces perder la paciencia con facilidad y no sé porque- esquivando la mirada de este, quien aprovecha de tomarla de la cintura-

Yo sé porque- acercando su rostro al de ella- porque todavía sientes algo por mi me lo demostraste hace unos minutos en el piso de esta misma casa- mirándola provocativamente, ella se soltó muy agitada

Ya te dije que no vamos a hacer absolutamente nada aquí estamos?- mirando molesta- bueno me vas a ayudar a ordenar mis cosas?- poniendo las manos en las caderas

Si- le responde sonriente- "Tan mandona que salió, siento que todos estos cambios de ánimo se remontan a lo que paso conmigo hace 10 años, porque sé que mi otro yo Arles le hizo o le dijo algo para que ella se fuera y cambiara tanto, si era tan dulce, pero voy hacer todo lo posible para que vuelva a ser ella misma o lo más posible, es una promesa"- pensaba muy serio y dirigiéndose al mueble para ayudar a la chica…

En el cuarto de Kanon…

Ambos habían entrado y Krista se quedo anonadada la habitación de Kanon estaba igual a como la última vez que estuvo en el santuario y le recordaba un montón al cuarto que le asigno Poseidón en donde él estaba tan enceguecido con acabar con Athena, que ya ella no le servía

_5 años atrás Mansión de Julián o Poseidón…_

_Una muchacha estaba recostada en camisón leyendo un libro en una hermosa cama blanca con dosel, se veía alegre y de un momento a otro llega un hombre alto que al verla se acerca a ella y le da un gran beso en la boca…_

_Te ves preciosa así – le dijo sonriendo y luego de eso coloco una risa sardónica- pero ahora te vas levantando de esa cama y te vas lleno maldita zorra- le dijo con una mirada llena de odio - ¿ qué te crees, que no me iba a dar cuenta que te estabas viendo a escondidas con Io de Escila?- mirándola con desprecio, ella se sorprende y queda en estado de shock y con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Pero qué te pasa Kanon?- lo dijo levantándose de golpe de la cama- tu sabes que yo te amo a ti, como se te ocurre que yo te voy a engañar menos con Io, el solamente quería hablar conmigo debido a que tenía algunas dificultades con su familia, pero nada mas- lo miraba suplicante pero él no se movió_

_No me la creo Krista, hace un buen tiempo que te veo extraña y esa es la respuesta más lógica – mirándola con resentimiento – así que sal de aquí antes que olvide que tú y yo fuimos algo!- la miro zarandeándola – vete de aquí, recoge tus cosas y vete!-ella con todo el orgullo pisoteado lo miro _

_No te preocupes me voy, pero no te olvides nunca de lo que hiciste, ¡PORQUE YO SIEMPRE HE SIDO LA UNICA QUE TE CONOCE Y TE AMA COMO ERES CON TODOS TUS MALDITOS DEFECTOS!- enjuagándose las lagrimas- pero descuida, yo se que tú en algun lugar recóndito de tu corazón sigues siendo ese muchacho tan lindo y tierno que conocí en el santuario de Athena y no este hombre rencoroso y lleno de miedos- derramando mas lagrimas- está bien me iré y créeme que esta va ser la única vez que me veas llorar por ti Kanon!- yendo eso busca sus cosas mientras era observada por un estático Kanon, terminando ni siquiera se despidió y se fue dando un portazo…_

_9 meses después…_

_Oh pero si están bello este pequeñín- decía una chica de 18 años de cabello rubio, tez blanca y ojos verde musgo- míralo si un hombrecito hermoso sí o no Anastasia- mirando a una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos color bronce de unos 20 años que miraba con cara más analítica-_

_Si es muy tierno y lo mejor de todo que nació sano y fuerte, además muy grande para su edad, ya le hicieron los exámenes y todos están bien, ahora Krista – dirigiéndose a la madre- la pregunta del millón ¿Cuál va ser el nombre del pequeño?- viendo que las facciones de la peliplateada se ensombreció- pero si quieres podemos ayudarte- dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a las demás quienes asintieron felices- _

_Siii – dijo una pelinegra de unos grandes ojos color avellana de unos 18 años- a mi me encanta poner nombres jijijijiji- reía risueña – algun dia tendré hijos y les pondré los nombres más bellos del planeta- dijo sonriente, pero cambiando las facciones- pero creo que nunca me sacare la sombra de Milo de mi cabeza y creo que todas las que estamos acá nos une con algun santo de Athena, bendito el dia en que los conocimos- diciendo esto con un suspiro_

_No chicas, no digan eso, por algo pasan las cosas y todas tenemos que madurar alguna vez en la vida- dijo una castaña- ustedes ven mi hermosa Ianthe de ya 5 años crece muy sana y feliz, mientras yo sigo estudiando mucho para ser una buena siquiatra y poder ayudar en algun momento a Saga, ustedes tienen que pensar que en algun momento de sus vidas si los dioses lo desean así nos vamos a reencontrar con ellos y vamos a reclamar, perdonar y sobretodo cerrar los ciclos con ellos y nos daremos cuenta que no fueron más que una experiencia de la cual teníamos que pasar- dijo con pesar esta y dirigiendo su mirada a la mujer acostada en la cama- y sabes el nombre para el pequeñín?- todas la miraron expectante_

_Si- dijo sonriendo- se llamara Leónidas Alexander, nombres fuertes y con mucho estilo aparte de ser griegos como sus padres- terminando la frase en un susurro- Gracias chicas sin el apoyo de ustedes y de la señora Perséfone quizás donde hubiésemos estado con mi niño- abrazando al bebe de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello plateado que estaba empezando a gimotear, mientras ella lo acurruca en sus brazos- Vas a ser un gran hombre yo misma me voy a encargar de eso mi bebe hermoso…_

_Fin "flashback"?_

Kanon miraba fijamente la espalda de Krista y viendo que se había quedado estática se preocupo un poco, luego de un breve momento siente que la pequeña peliplateada se da vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos y le comienza a golpear en el pecho

Por qué?- le gritaba mientras lo seguía golpeando – por qué me dejaste sola cuando más te necesitamos?- lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos- porque me echaste de tu vida hace 5 años atrás?- mientras lo seguía golpeando, hasta que Kanon se salió del shock y trato de tomar el control sujetándole las muñecas- tu realmente creíste que Io de Escila y yo éramos algo más que amigos?- tratando de zafarse del agarre del griego - ¡SUELTAME!- le grito mientras forcejeaba pero en vano, hasta que Kanon perdiendo la paciencia la acalla con un beso y al momento de separarse de la boca de ella la queda mirando seriamente

Si me dejases hablar podría decirte que si, fui un idiota en pensar que tú eras algo mas con ese imbécil- soltándola del agarre- no sabes cuánto me arrepiento y cada dia le doy vuelta del porque mierda te deje ir- arrodillándose frente a Krista- yo sé que no soy digno de ser algo más que un mal recuerdo- tomándola de las manos- pero si me dejas cada dia te compensare por el daño que te hice- besando sus manos ella lo queda mirando conmocionada todavía para hablar

"menos mal que no se dio cuenta de que en un momento hable en plural, no puedo decirle todavía, no me siento preparada a pesar de que hayan pasado 5 años del nacimiento de mi Leónidas, todavía necesito saber si él puede ser un buen padre si quiera, no pido que sea mi marido ni nada por el estilo porque ya perdí las esperanzas- pensaba mientras lo miraba- mi tiburoncito como confiarme de ti si me hiciste mucho daño?, como olvidar lo que me dijiste y como me trataste la última vez que nos vimos?"- se cuestionaba- Kanon yo necesito tiempo para pensar además quiero ordenar mi equipaje e ir con los chicos sobretodo con Shaka- mirándolo de reojo (N/A: JAJAJAJAJAJ hay que hacer sufrir un poco a Kanon aunque ella tenga ojos solo para él) Kanon quedo de piedra al oírle decir ese nombre- es que me pareció muy caballero de su parte invitarme a entrenar y meditar al templo el cual estuve protegiendo- dijo sonriente- porque esa cara?- viendo lo furioso que estaba este- sucede algo malo con Shaka, pareciera que no te gusta la idea- mirando inquisitivamente- o serás que estas celoso?- dio justo en el blanco cuando vio la expresión de Kanon-

YOOO? – mirándola y haciéndose el desentendido aunque por dentro estaba totalmente furioso- PARA NADA COMO SE TE OCURRE, SHAKA Y YO SOMOS MUY BUENOS AMIGOS (N/A: MENTIRAAA jajajaja te cae mal y sobre todo ahora que acaparo la atención de Krista jajajaja te hare sufrir a ti y a tu hermano jojojojoo) la chica lo queda mirando muy tranquila

"siiiiiiii claaaaaro y yo soy Artemisa… crees que no me doy cuenta que estas furioso con Shaka porque me invito, algo me hizo sentir ese chico pero no es amor como el que le tengo a mi Kanon, sino que me lleno de paz, creo que le pediré ayuda para que lo hagamos sufrir un poco para que tome conciencia y sea capaz de ser un buen padre"- - ahh que bien porque así podre ir tranquila ahora a verlo- Kanon acerca a la chica y le dice al oído

Y porque no nos quedamos aquí a disfrutar de esta soledad que pocos tienen?- poniendo las manos en sus caderas, Krista queda perpleja pero recupera el control de la situación, soltándose del agarre de Kanon

No, lo siento voy a ordenar mis cosas y me iré a ver a Shaka- caminando hacia su equipaje- si me disculpas comenzare a ordenar- el geminiano la mira sorprendido

Bueno- le responde resignado te ayudare.

Luego de un buen rato los gemelos salieron para ir a entrenar mientras esperaban a las chicas y ayudarlas en lo que fuera, en eso aparecen las dos mujeres con su trajes de batallas que consistían en pantimedias muy ceñidas al cuerpo junto con una minifalda que va unida a la parte superior que era solo un bikini que se amarraba al cuerpo ambas de color azul mar y unos guantes que le hacían juego a la tenida y unas botas cortas con tacón de color negro, ambos hermanos se quedan mirando ambas iban peinadas con el pelo suelto pero tenían la cara despejada por una cinta en sus cabezas.

Y ustedes piensan salir así?- pregunto un tanto molesto Kanon – ni creas que te dejare salir así de esta casa Krista- ella lo mira extrañada y molesta a la vez

Y tú que te crees para decirme eso?- poniendo su manos en su cintura y dándose media vuelta se dirige en dirección a la casa de virgo- si me disculpas voy a donde Shaka que necesito hablar con él- y el griego la toma del brazo

Y que tanto tienes que hablar con el caballero de Virgo tu?- Krista lo mira con enojo ya que le estaba apretando el brazo, soltándose del agarre con dificultad-

A ti no te importa, nos vemos después amiga- se despide de Ari que Saga la estaba mirando intensamente

Adiós- arreglándose la minifalda que tenia- bueno yo también me voy a ver a Aiorios- a lo que Saga reacciono muy molesto-

Pero si no iban a verse después, que tanto tienes que hacer en la casa de sagitario?- pregunto en tono autoritario

Mira Saga- Ariadna lo queda mirando fijamente muy molesta- lo que yo haga o deje de hacer acá es mi problema, yo soy guerrera de Perséfone y somos los suficientemente grandecitas para que alguien nos este preguntando sobre nuestros actos, así que te vas comportando como lo que eres, un caballero de Athena y nada más, estamos claro?- lo mira con cara de reproche- además que yo sepa tu y yo no tenemos nada juntos- - "claro una pequeña hija que espera que tú la conozcas"- - así que si me disculpas me voy a la casa de Aiorios- dándose media vuelta, ambos hermanos quedan totalmente sorprendidos …

Continuara…

Perdoooon por la demora, pero me costó un poco hacer este capi, espero que les haya gustado. Bueno yo desde un principio quise colocar niños de por medio para que sea más tierna la historia, y pues se darán cuenta de que hay mas guerreras inventadas por mi pero ellas entraran en esta historia cuando sea necesario o en la secuela que estoy pensando para ellas, eso luego se verá, las chicas como ya se enteraron tuvieron un pasado del cual los gemelos tienen que remediar, si va haber lemon y muchas cosillas mas para que no sea tan monótona la historia jjijijijiji

Y como lo dije en el primer capítulo, acepto rewiews constructivos… ya que los que tienen críticas en mala onda, mejor no las hagan, en serio se los digo, ya que tuve que borrar una historia de saint seiya que estaba en proceso por críticas de personas mal intencionadas.

Que estén bien!

Se despide con un afectuoso abrazo

Claudiya23

"_**Nos hacemos presos de las palabras pronunciadas. Vigila tus palabras" Budha**_


End file.
